Kjorn
Kjorn is the wingbrother of Rashard and son of the now deceased king Sverin. Information Description He is described as having golden feathers and lion hindquarters, with "rare summer-blue eyes"Song of the Summer King, page 3. It is stressed throughout the entire series how rare Kjorn's eye color is. He now has a son and and heir to the Aesir throne named Kvasir. At the end of By the Silver Wind, he went back to the Dawn Spire with his family. He is mated to Thyra, who is the nest-sister to Rashard. He's also the son of the King Sverin, and father to Kvasir. Personality Prior to Catori revealing that Rashard is alive, Kjorn is shown to be arrogant. Like the other Aesir, he thinks of himself as above all other creatures and believes that all animals (except for gryfons) are witless. He cares about Shard, however, and trusts him even though he is a full-blooded Vanir. After Shard betrays him, however, he is noted to act like Sverin. Role Kjorn's main role during the first book is as Rashard's wingbrother and the prince of the Aesir. He is mainly arrogant and rude to the other creatures of the Silver Isles. During the second book, he is just as arrogant as before, but meets Catori and mellows out. He is determined to find his wingbrother, and so leaves the Silver Isles. During the third book, he is shown to be desperate to find and reconsile with his wingbrother. Finally, during the fourth book, he is shown to be excited to return his gryfons back to their homeland. History Pre-Series Kjorn's father, Sverin, was said to of begged his father, Per the Red, to leave the Dawn spire so that his son wouldn't have to grow up in the same nightmare that he did. This 'nightmare' was the Wryms of the Dawn Spire, whose bloodcurdling screams filled their nights with fear. When they arrived and conquered the Vanir, Kjorn was put into the same nest as Shard, where they soon bonded, and later became Wingbrothers. Song of the Summer King Kjorn is introduced as Shard's Wingbrother in the first book, and is show to admire Shard's flying abilities. Right before the Great Hunt, it is revealed that the only reason Shard was hunting is because Kjorn had told his dad, the king, that he wouldn't hunt without Shard. Skyfire During the second book, Kjorn is shown to be sad and angry after what happened with his wingbrother. He is angry at the wolves of Star Isle, the Vanir and Ragna for turning his wingbrother against him. He later learns, after following a mysterious and enigmatic shewolf into the caves beneath the Isles, that his wingbrother is alive and plans on reclaiming his islands. A Shard of Sun Kjorn leaves The Silver Isles in order to go find his wingbrother in the Winderost. He is first captured by Rok and his band, but then escapes thanks to the help of the painted wolf Makya. Nilsine, a Vanhar sentry, accompanies Kjorn on his journey along with Fraenir and a few of her sentries and guards. They meet up with Brynja, Asvander and Stigr, who is angry at Kjorn because of what his grandfather did. They then fight the wyrms after they attack and kill Toskil's mother and he reconsiles with Rashard. The two then work out a plan to bring peace to the Winderost and Silver Isles. By the Silver Wind Kjorn is shown to be working the plan with Rashard in order to bring peace. He forms an alliance with the Lakelanders, the Vanhar, the Painted Wolves, Lions and Eagles in order to defeat the wyrms. He is later captured by Orn and imprisoned, but escapes with the help of Brynja's father, Mar. Kjorn then retakes the Dawn Spire and secures his throne. Kjorn, along with Rashard and their large band, return to the Silver Isles where they fight with the wyrms one last time. During the battle, Thyra gives birth to his kit and his father, Sverin, is slain. He then stays in the Silver Isles until his and the other Aesir kits are old enough to be carried home, which he does and reclaims his rightful place as leader of the Winderost. Relationships Rashard Kjorn's wingbrother. After Kjorn's mother died, he was put into the same nest as Rashard, the only other kit in the Silver Isles. The two quickly became good friends, and eventually took the wingbrother pledge. His Father While the two of them do share some moments in Skyfire, Kjorn is not as close to his father. After it is revealed that it was Sverin who chased Elena into the sea, Kjorn exiles his father from the Dawn Spire, knowing that he cannot forgive him for exiling his mate and almost killing his kit, killing his mother, and twisting his heart so that he hated the Vanir and didn't trust his own wingbrother. Family Tree Genetic List of all Family Members Trivia * He currently rules the Dawn Spire with Thyra * He has the dragons blessing which he'd passed on to Kvasir * Kjorn is slightly older than Rashard. * Kjorn's name could be a variant of "Bjorn" (meaning "bear") or Gjorn (meaning "God of peace") **The latter name would fit him well, as he was searching for a peaceful resolution to the aftermath of The Conquering with his wingbrother. Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes Kjorn:' And since we know you fly even better than you fight, it would be impossible for you to not win a mate. '''''Rashard: A mate? ''Kjorn: Shard, where have you been? Tomorrow is the Daynight. We will have songs and feasting, pledges and flights.'' Kjorn and Rashard speaking about the Daynight. Song of the Summer King Page 131 ''Skyfire Quotes ''A Shard of Sun Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Gallery Canon KjornRef.png|Kjorn Reference (by QueenClam) Kjorn new ref.png|Kjorn Reference (by Albidae) Fanart Screen Shot 2016-06-18 at 1.12.58 PM.png|Kjorn by QueenClam/GDTrekkie Kjorn.png References Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Aesir Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Lakelanders Category:Kings Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Beneath the Windward Sun Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons